


Keith Has a New Space Dog

by moretrash



Series: Dads of Marmora [34]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Antok is a good dad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Specifically with the wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretrash/pseuds/moretrash
Summary: Keith brings home a large wolf from a mission, starting a new series of adventures for him and his pack.





	Keith Has a New Space Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> "i just wach season 6, Keith's wolf is so cute! I wondering if you write a story with the pack and keith interacting with his pet."

Of all things Ulaz expected to see when Keith arrived home from a mission with Krolia, nothing could compare him for Keith emerging from the pod with a large wolf trotting next to him.

“Keith, do you want to explain what that is?” Thace asked, bewildered. Keith’s face lit up and he put a hand on the wolf’s head.

“This is some sort of space wolf. Me and Krolia found him on the planet we were on, surrounded by predators. At first we thought he had gotten separated from his family, but the planet was completely empty when we checked. He can teleport! Please can I keep him?!” Keith asked, purring when Antok pulled him close and groomed his hair. Antok couldn’t care less about the strange animal that Keith had brought back to the base, he just cared about making sure his kit was safe and sound. Though, Krolia would rather die than let Keith get more than a few scrapes and bruises. Kolivan held his hand out to the wolf, letting it come over to him.

“Well, I suppose it would teach you responsibility.” He murmured. Though, he knew that Keith didn’t need to be taught responsibility, seeing as how he was sometimes more responsible than even Antok was. It dismayed Kolivan now that he was focused on it. At Keith’s age, Galran kits would still leave their toys scattered around their nesting rooms for their packs to tidy up, and the biggest piece of responsibility they could have was feeding a small pet with an older pack member’s help. 

“He is rather cute.” Regris said, scratching behing the wolf’s ears and laughing when he was nearly tackled to the ground by the large creature. “Can we keep him, Kolivan?” Regris asked hopefully. 

“I guess you could keep him, on the condition that Keith, you, and Acxa if she so desires, takes care of the wolf. Train it, exercise it, and feed it.” Kolivan said. Keith and Regris squealed in excitement and hugged Kolivan tightly.

“Thank you thank you!” Keith said. He had always wanted a pet, but he could never have one. The Garrison didn’t allow them and, well, he just didn’t have the money to pay for a pet when he was living in the desert and working odd jobs just to pay for groceries. 

“Now, are you hurt, kit?” Ulaz asked worriedly, patting over Keith’s skin to feel for injuries. Though, Keith was fine, aside from some scraped knees from tripping and falling at one point during their mission. Looking over, Ulaz could see Thace checking Krolia for injuries.

“What are you going to name the wolf, kit?” Antok asked. Keith shrugged as he looked down at the black and blue wolf.

“I think I’ll name him Cyber.” Keith said, since he was reminded of the binary code in blue letters that projected from Pidge’s laptop. Antok nodded, a bit surprised. He vividly remembered all the times Keith had simply named things what they were. 

-

Acxa screamed when she woke up from a nap and found herself face-to-face to a dog. 

“Calm down, calm down! That’s just Cyber!” Regris said. Acxa, still half-asleep and scared out of her mind by the large animal towering over her, clambered into Krolia’s arms and hid. Krolia cooed softly and rumbled as she rubbed Acxa’s back.

“Do not be scared, little one. I understand how waking up to that can be scary, but it is nothing to fear. That is simply Keith’s new pet, a wolf named Cyber.” Krolia said softly. Acxa looked over and glanced hesitantly over to Cyber, who teleported over and sat down in front of Acxa, tail thumping against the ground as Acxa reached out and hesitantly pet him. 

“He’s cute.” Acxa said softly, still sounding slightly scared. Keith nodded and sat next to Acxa, nuzzling her and purring to calm her down.

“Yeah, he is.” Keith agreed, laughing when Cyber nudged him and licked his cheek. “He seems to understand basic commands like sit, lay down, roll over, heel, come, stuff like that. I think I can train him to bring us things, though.” Keith said. Krolia looked over.

“How is that, kit?” She asked curiously, chuckling when she saw Regris curl close to Thace during his sleep, knocking Thace’s laptop out of his hands.

“Well, there’s this game humans play with animals called ‘fetch’. Basically, we throw something, and the animal goes to get it. Many people have trained animals to fetch things for them from around their homes, though.” Keith said. Krolia nodded, looking intrigued.

“That is very interesting, kit. Humans do this with their pets often?” She asked. Keith perked up and nodded, patting his lap until the wolf curled up in his lap and fell asleep.

-

It had taken Keith about a week and a half to successfully get Cyber to play fetch, much less fetch something specific for him. Every time he would throw the small pillow, Cyber would simply sit and look and him expectantly, having no idea what he was supposed to do. Cyber finally understood that he was supposed to go and retrieve the pillow, but would only do it every few times Keith threw it.

“I feel like this is enough exercise for me.” Keith said, panting. He had spent a majority of the afternoon in a wide, empty room so that he had room to play with Cyber. He had ended up doing a majority of the exercise to go pick up the small pillow he was using as a fetch toy. Cyber simply started to wag his tail, making Keith laugh.

“Regris is going to join us later. Maybe Acxa, too. Maybe they can get you to fetch this pillow.” Keith said, tossing the pillow away one last time, barely holding on to hope that Cyber would go get it. But, Keith grinned when the wolf got up and ran over to the pillow, picking it up and trotting back with his prize clutched proudly in his jaw.

“Good dog!” Keith praised excitedly as he took the pillow from Cyber, laughing. It turned out to be a very successful day after all.

-

Keith never did get Cyber to fetch specific things for him, no matter how much he tried. He didn’t mind that, though, figuring that having an animal companion was enough to make him happy. 

Every day, he would feed Cyber some food specifically for his species that he had discovered at the space mall, with some small treats thrown in every now and then. Every afternoon, he would play fetch with Cyber with Regris and Acxa after they had taken a short nap in the afternoon. Keith enjoyed having the wolf around, and he couldn’t wait for the paladins to meet his pet. 

His pack was travelling to the castle of lions for a visit. It was normal for them to do, since the paladins and Keith insisted on keeping in touch through video calls and occasional visits. Cyber was curled up in Regris’s lap, fast asleep. Regris was asleep as well, and Keith would always be amazed by his brother’s ability to fall asleep anywhere if he was tired. Keith was never able to sleep in pods or in his lion, or anywhere where he couldn’t stretch out. Keith loved to stretch out wherever he chose to sleep, often taking up a lot of room wherever he was sleeping.

“Try and sleep, kit, we will be there in a few hours.” Antok said, his voice soft to avoid waking Regris. Keith shrugged and sighed.

“You know I can’t sleep in pods and stuff.” Keith said, his voice equally as soft. Antok smiled and pulled Keith to the back of the pod where he was sitting. Due to his much larger frame, he usually sat at the back to have more room. He laid back and laid Keith on top of him, grabbing a blanket and draping it over Keith.

“Perhaps it would help if you had more room to stretch out. Relax, kit, and try to sleep.” He said, draping an arm over Keith. 

Keith relaxed and stretched out, purring as he drifted into a light sleep.

-

Keith was jolted awake when the pod landed in the castle’s hangar, yawning. Cyber jumped over the seat and waited for Keith to get up, trotting behind him as Keith exited the pod. He was instantly bombarded with hugs and greetings, which he always enjoyed, but he was disoriented and confused because he had just woken up.

“Is that a wolf?” Lance asked incredulously. Keith grinned and nodded, rubbing Cyber’s head gently.

“Yeah! This is Cyber, he’s a space wolf and my pet.” Keith said. Matt shuffled forward and looked at Cyber.

“Is he friendly?” Matt asked. Keith nodded.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Kolivan wouldn’t have let me keep him if he wasn’t.” Keith said, shrugging. “He’s trained, too, so he’ll leave you alone if you don’t want him to be all over you.” 

“He’s so cute! And big, god, he goes up to your chest!” Hunk said excitedly. 

“Right?! He’s so cute, but he grew really fast. Watch what he can do!” Keith said excitedly. He moved to the other side of the room and patted his thighs. Everyone watched in shock as Cyber teleported over to Keith and sat down in front of him.

“He teleports?” Shiro said, reaching out to pet Cyber, who stayed still so that everyone could pet him without struggle. 

“Yeah. It was a shock to me, but it’s pretty cool.” Keith said. Shiro nodded and focused on petting the wolf. Keith didn’t mind, though.

-

“Has anyone seen Cyber?” Acxa asked, noticing that she hadn’t seen the black and blue wolf in a few hours. 

“He was with Matt last time I saw him.” Pidge said, looking at Matt.

“Well, clearly I don’t have him. I left him with Hunk when I went to see what he was doing with the lions.” Matt said easily, smiling. Hunk shrunk under the attention that was suddenly on him, smiling nervously.

“He ran off a little bit after Matt left, I assumed he was going to one of you.” He said. Keith nodded in understanding and thought for a moment before getting up and walking down the hallway. Matt followed curiously.

Keith came across Shiro’s door, cracked open just the smallest bit. He pressed his face against the crack and made a soft ‘aww’ sound at what he saw. Matt perked up and looked into the crack as well, unable to resist making a similar sound.

There, spread out on the bed, was Shiro, draped around Cyber as the wolf slept up against him. Shiro was hugging Cyber and the wolf was handling it very tolerably, and Keith figured that Shiro had gotten frightened by something and Cyber had tried to comfort him. It warmed Keith, honestly, to know that Shiro felt safe enough with his wolf to take a nap. Though, he didn’t look like he was sleeping deeply, and would most likely wake up if Keith made a sound any longer than the ‘aww’ he had made earlier. 

As he and Matt walked away, Matt had a soft smile on his face.

“You know, I might have to steal your dog if Shiro likes cuddling it.” Matt said. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Shiro really needs to sleep more, he looks like a zombie most days. But I can’t really blame him, his nightmares sound awful.” Keith said, remembering the various sounds of fright Shiro had made in his sleep during his nightmares. Matt nodded and sighed sadly.

“Yeah, they’re pretty awful. But it’s not like I can say it’s not real, though, because it is. Most of his nightmares are about his imprisonment and well, I can’t exactly tell him a bad memory isn’t real, can I?” Matt said. Keith nodded and sighed softly.

“I wish we could do something to help, though. He seems to miserable since he’s missing so much sleep. Plus, he sleeps so lightly, he’ll wake up if anyone makes sound.” Keith said. 

The pair arrived back to the lounge and Keith curled up between Kolivan and Antok, ready for a nap. He felt Cyber curl up against his legs, and he heard Shiro’s voice nearby. He loved the fact that Shiro sounded a lot better now that he had taken a short nap, even if it was just for twenty minutes or so. He heard Cyber playfully growl when Lance tried to play with it, laughing as Lance yelped and scrambled away.

Keith knew that life would get a lot more exciting with his new animal companion by his side. 

(He thought he could hear the red lion grumbling in jealousy, though.)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr legendary-marmorans !


End file.
